


Little Love

by Baekeke



Series: Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Soup, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekeke/pseuds/Baekeke
Summary: Prompt #164Baekhyun tries to tell his husband Chanyeol that he's pregnant already, but his husband is just so dense.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Domestic Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Little Love

The house was smelling sweet as he entered inside. Baekhyun probably must have lit the fragrance candles that he liked a lot.He called out for his sweet,sweet husband,"Babe,I'm home."

Normally,his husband Park-Byun Baekhyun would come jumping down the stairs to greet him. Today was a little odd. He had finished taking off his shoes and he was now working on his coat, and Baekhyun slowly walked down. Chanyeol just thought that his actor husband must have had a long day. Nevertheless Baekhyun greeted in his soft voice that he loved so much.

"Welcome back Yeol. How was your day?"

He worked as a music composer. Whenever an idol was releasing an album, he had a hectic day.

"It was good Baek. The album is ready. I really missed you."he told his husband with a pout.

At that his husband crackled a big smile.  
Chanyeol was so mushy.

"So, you got me my cake?"

"Oh yes, here you go"he told him, giving him a bag that had the cake.

And Baekhyun took it and went to the kitchen. Chanyeol stood there sulky because Baekhyun didn't take his bag and coat like usual, and chose a cake over him.

"Yeol,your bath is ready. And please come back fast. I'm really hungry."Baekhyun called out from the kitchen.

So Chanyeol pushed himself to their room.

After Chanyeol finished his bath,they sat together for dinner. There were no big talks, just some kisses here and there.After clearing the table,Baekhyun got out the cake from its box,put it at the table and cut a big piece of it, and put it on his plate . Then he cut another big piece and put it on Chanyeol's plate.

"Yeol, I'm gonna finish half of this cake & you finish the other half. I don't want to be the only one getting fat for the next nine months."

"Baek, no. I can't eat half of this cake . You know I don't like strawberry cake right? And half cake! Out of question". And he put back the cake in the box. He didn't wait for Baekhyun, just stood up and went to their room.

Baekhyun was really surprised. Obviously Chanyeol couldn't eat half of a cake, but that never was the point. Did Chanyeol not understand his last statement? Or was he not clear enough? Oh, he had a long way to go.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Mornings were Baekhyun's favourite part of the day. He loved basking in the soft rays of the sun. Chanyeol made it even better. He loved waking up in his husband's arms. Chanyeol was so big compared to him, he gave a sense of protection to Baekhyun. He also loved waking Chanyeol up with kisses all over his face. Chanyeol would groan, because he wasn't a morning person, but he couldn't resist Byun Baekhyun.

Today, Baekhyun woke up with a slightly sour mood, because he fell asleep with a lot going on in his mind, and maybe that caused his sleep to not be a nice one. He should be waking up Chanyeol now, but he just laid in his place thinking how he was going to tell Chanyeol the news already. He was positive Chanyeol would be really happy, because the giant man loved kids,but he didn't know how he was going to tell him.

When the idea finally stuck he shrieked, and started giving Chanyeol wet kisses all over his face and neck.

Chanyeol was not in the mood to wake up, but seeing his husband so happy for some reason, he pulled him close and kissed Baekhyun. Then he just buried his head in his husband's neck and cuddled for a while, none of them speaking anything, just enjoying each other's presence. Chanyeol kissed him on his neck and blew air there, till Baekhyun giggled and pulled away.

"Chanyeol get ready for office. I'm gonna cook really tasty food today."

"Really,is that why you're so happy."

"Hmm. I'm happy."

"Let's cuddle a bit more."

No one refuses cuddles. Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol's chest while Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun's hair, stroking it lovingly. He really wanted to pin Baekhyun under him and make love to him until he cried, but he controlled himself. Not because Baekhyun would refuse,but because he would be late for work.

"Chanyeol now go take a bath. Brush your teeth properly. Use your own brush, okay?? I'm downstairs" he excitedly told and hopped to the kitchen.

Baekhyun had put a small toothbrush near their brushes. Maybe Chayeol would see that and question him later.

But no, he was just so dense. Obviously he didn't see that.

The breakfast was supposed to be the biggest give away. He made soup with potatoes, tomatoes, carrots and beetroot .

Chanyeol was disgusted with that. Who drinks soup in the morning?? And soup with all those vegetables.

As he put the spoon in his mouth, he felt an overwhelming urge to cry, it tasted that bad,but he would never tell that to Baekhyun. Baekhyun took a long time to learn how to cook only for him, and he didn't want to waste any efforts.

"Yeol, how's the soup?? Did you find something different in the ingredients?"

"It's really tasty Baek. Please don't cook this often or I'll get addicted. Yes, all ingredients are different. I hate this " he mumbled the last part.

"No Chanyeol, think about the ingredients. I used baby potatoes-"

"I appreciate that so much Baekhyun,but look at the time. I'm already late, please let me go now. The soup is very hot so I won't be able to finish it up. I'll come home and drink it , okay babe?"

Baekhyun looked at him with slight sadness, then his expression changed into a slightly angry one and Chanyeol had no idea what he had done to anger him.

So he just bid him goodbye and left. Baekhyun didn't drop him off near the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol received a cute little bag that had his lunch and a card through his friend. It was sent by Baekhyun.He opened his lunch, and while chewing,he took a look at the card.The card read

'I love you Daddy. Let's meet soon'

and it had a small keychain that had 'My Daddy is so strong' written in a beautiful print.

Two years into their marriage and Chanyeol didn't ever know Baekhyun had a Daddy kink. So what was the best thing to do? He finished his work in record breaking time,and rushed home. Pulled his husband to his chest, kissed him really hard and fucked him he didn't even remember how many times! All that was heard in the apartment in the past hour or two was wanton moans and groans. And Chanyeol urging Baekhyun to call him daddy, and Baekhyun not understanding anything, because he was rendered speechless with all the merciless thrusting happening in him.

Now that Baekhyun woke up(he may or may not have passed out), the first thing he did was punch Chanyeol till he woke up and apologized. But Chanyeol wasn't really guilty.

"Did you drink Viagra Chan dumb Yeol?"

"No Baek, it's because of you. Why would you send a MISS YOU DADDY to my office Baek? It did unimaginable things to  
me!" Chanyeol whined.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to explain,but felt a rush of bile to his throat, so he dashed to the bathroom. While he was there puking his guts out, Chanyeol came in soon, panicking that maybe he had gone so hard that his husband felt like puking. It made no sense, but really, Chanyeol never made sense.

His husband was crouched at the cubicle, but as he was about to reach him, he saw some things near the wash basin. Pregnancy test kits. 3 of them. All positive. He was beyond shocked. He got a clean towel for his husband, and when Baekhyun was done he wiped his face and went to brush his teeth.

"I saw these."Chanyeol started, pointing at the kits, looking so surprised that Baekhyun wanted to laugh. But he controlled himself and maintained a stoic expression.

"Thank God you did. I'm pretty sure they were here in the morning too. Either you didn't brush your teeth in the morning or you don't use your eyes much."

"Baekhyun is this, is this real? We're gonna have a baby, Baek? I- I will be a dad babe, really?" He asked . His eyes shone with tears. "Should I cry or should I laugh? I love you Baekhyun" and he kissed Baekhyun a hundred times.

"I love you too Yeol. We wanted this right? I'm happy." Baekhyun showed him the prettiest smile he could muster up.

"Yes sugar. Oh God I love you. Thanks, thank you so much.This is not a dream right?When did you realise, Baek? "

"No, not a dream. I realised a while ago. I just thought I was having symptoms. So I got some kits. These are new though. The result disappears after a day I guess" he explained, moving his hands at the back of Chanyeol's neck.

"Did you go to the doctor?We should definitely go to the doctor."

"I know we should. But now that you are going to become a parent, the first thing you must do is become more aware. How many times did I try to tell you that I was carrying? How thick is your head?" Baekhyun answered , with his hands around Chanyeol as he got pulled into an embrace. Chanyeol was positively sobbing.

"You didn't" he challenged, his voice gruff.

"I DID. Strawberry cake, cravings, soup in breakfa-"

"What about the soup?" Chanyeol pulled away from the embrace, but still held Baekhyun by this waist ,very close to him.

"The soup was made of baby carrots, baby potatoes, baby tomatoes, baby beetroot and all"

"But don't cook those again ok? We don't want the parents of those vegetables getting angry now, do we ?" And he kissed Baekhyun on his pouty lips. Baekhyun could taste the salty tears, but it felt so sweet, so natural, so perfect.

"Okay, okay. Where was I ? So I was telling you that I DID try to tell you. Strawberry cake, cravings,soup, Daddy. What were they? If you had looked closely, I kept a baby toothbrush in the bathroom"

"I thought you had a Daddy kink ." He mumbled under his breath.

"You said something"

"Yeah? I don't think so . I love you really and our little love too. Now what should I get you ?? You're really tired right? I exhausted you. I'm sorry Baek. I'll make you food. Come on"

And the saga continues…...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it matched your expectations. It was my first time writing and I tried my best.


End file.
